


hockey bois in a closet

by hey_you_with_the_face



Category: Hockey Bois: A Beer League Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Dirty Talk, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, These boys are disasters, Trapped In A Closet, and i will die for them, idiots in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Two idiots stuck in a closet, that's the premise*if you like stupid boys getting together in ridiculous situations, you'll love this*
Relationships: Nick J Porter/Brady Jensen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	hockey bois in a closet

**Author's Note:**

> If you took a chance and clicked on this, you rock!
> 
> You should also check out this book because there are boys who like each other being dumb and if you're like me, this is book is most definitely your jam. It's a the gay hockey bros rom com that the world is in desperate need of in the dark times we live in.

Nick ignored the blare of the obnoxious airhorn and the whoops of his fellow frat brothers as everyone scrambled out of the den, breaking for hiding spots. Instead he slowly creeped towards the basement door, trying to keep himself under the radar. If he wanted his plan to work for certain, he was going to need stealth.

He was _not_ going to be the semester’s dish gremlin.

Twice a year the fraternity he’d joined held an epic hide and seek showdown. Some of the other frats mocked their house for it, saying it was kiddie hour bullshit but clearly those frats had never witnessed the event. Nick’s frat brothers were ruthless. The only rule was not to be found by the previous semester’s dish gremlin. The winner got their pick of the best bedrooms but that was really secondary, none of the bedrooms in the frat house were terrible. It was all about avoiding dish gremlin status.

Ratting out other guys’ hiding places was a common tactic, hell sometimes guys would be pulled bodily from their spots and tossed into the open if the opportunity presented itself. 

This fall semester, Nick had been the one to lose. It had taken three hours for him to be caught but he was still the first one which meant he spent the next few months as the dish gremlin. The sights and smells he encountered during his tenure were more than enough motivation.

He snuck through the basement door and creeped down the stairs as quickly as possible. Making sure the coast was clear, Nick hurried across the room to the narrow door of the basement storage closet. It was the key to his masterplan.

The downstairs storage closet was the ultimate hiding place. It was small and out of the way but what made it so perfect was the fact the door stuck like a motherfucker. No one hid there or bothered to check it since anyone who made the mistake of going into it and shutting the door would find themselves stuck until someone let them out.

Which is why Nick had spent the entire semester learning the door’s secrets. He could open it consistently now with just the right twist of the door knob and pressure on the door. It would be the best place to wait out the storm.

A thud up at the top of the stairs and the fear of being discovered before he even got to utilize his secret hiding spot had Nick hurrying to pull the door open and back inside to pull the door firmly shut behind him.

Yes! Victory would be his!! Or at least not being the dish gremlin anyway. No more dirty disgusting dishes that were growing mold!

And then he bumped into something.

“Holy fuc-mmm!” Nick started to screech right before a big hand, belonging to whoever the fuck was behind him, clamped over his mouth.

“Would you shut up??” came the urgent whisper in his ear. And suddenly Nick stopped squirming against the hand and arm holding him still but his head began to whirl.

Oh shit, was that Brady?!

Obviously in the dark of the storage closet, facing away, Nick couldn’t visually confirm. But between the voice, the solid body, and the beard (that Nick could feel was perfectly groomed) brushing the side of his face, he was about 97% sure.

“Brady?” Nick whispered after tugging Brady’s hand away. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Brady snorted and more than likely rolled his eyes. Nick tried not to think about the fact Brady hadn’t taken his arm from around his front. “The same as you obviously. I should be asking you that really, this is my spot.”

Ahhh...so that’s how he’d been doing it. 

For the past two semesters, Brady had managed to remain completely undiscovered. In fact, they’d had to go through the house loudly yelling the agreed on codeword that signaled the end of the game for about 20 minutes before Brady had materialized in the kitchen. Nick had chalked it up to Brady being one of the older members of the frat and having acquired heightened avoidance skills but it turns out he’d just found the perfect hiding place

“Well so much for me thinking I’m smart,” Nick sighed, strangely bummed that he wasn’t the first member to figure out this scheme. 

“You’re still smart.”

Nick was thanking all the deities he could think of for the pitch black of the closet. Brady wouldn’t be able to see just how much that compliment had him blushing. Though Nick’s hyper focus on the fact the fingers on Brady’s right hand were brushing his thigh didn’t help the blush either.

“You’re just not the first person to use this spot,” Brady continued, blissfully unaware of Nick’s internal struggle to not push his ass backward into him. “Not worried about the trick door?”

“I’ve been practicing,” Nick replied, jumping on the opportunity to ignore the part of his brain that had apparently become a psychotic lemming that wanted to jump off the cliff of acceptable behavior. “Like hell am I going to be the new dish gremlin.”

Brady’s rumbling laugh filled the dark space and shit...Nick could literally _feel_ it. “Can’t blame you there.”

In an effort to squash his chaotic instincts, Nick attempted to focus on the problem at hand. “So what do we do now,” he said, looking around as if he could see anything in the closet. He frowned as a thought occurred to him. “Can we even be in the same hiding spot?” 

No way was he getting disqualified even if it meant being extremely cozy with a guy who was tailor-made to hit all of his buttons.

The hand resting on Nick’s hip moved and he could hear the quiet rasp of Brady scratching at his beard. It was a habit Nick had totally not noticed at all over the course of time.

He felt Brady shift, most likely shrugging. “As far as I can remember, there aren’t any rules about it. Most guys don’t hide together because of how cutthroat it gets. There’s no rule saying that we can’t both win.”

“You think we’re going to win?”

“Probably, no one comes to check this place,” Brady said with that quiet confidence that just oozed out of him constantly. “We just need to wait it out, easy peasy.” Nick tried not to freeze incriminatingly as he felt Brady’s bulk behind him, clearly settling against the back wall of the small closet for the long haul.

And he still hadn’t taken his hand off Nick’s hip...

“That’s great,” Nick replied weakly, trying to inject some enthusiasm into it. Hopefully enough that Brady didn’t realize he was currently losing his mind.

Yeah sure, easy peasy. He just had to stand in the dark, pressed back to front to one of the hottest fucking dudes he’d ever had the joy to be crushing on for possibly hours...all while ignoring the fact that his ass was in direct contact with Brady’s junk.

Yep, Nick wasn’t freaking out at all.

_Shit shit shit shit! What the fuck am i supposed to do!?_ Nick thought frantically. A small part of him was extremely proud with how calm he seemed on the outside though he guessed the cover of darkness the closet provided did most of the work there. If they had been in a lighted closet, Nick was sure Brady would have figured him out by now. 

_It’s bad enough to be stuck in here with Brady but having my_ ass _pressed right up on his fucking_ crotch _!!!_

Not to mention how fucking good Brady smelled. Nick hadn’t really noticed at first but that his closet buddy clearly had on that delicious spicy cologne on. And once he’d noticed it, it was literally impossible for Nick to _un_ -notice it.

Nick forced himself to breath out of his mouth in an effort to calm down which had the added bonus of keeping that fucking delicious smell out of his nose. He could do this, it was just standing around in a closet with a fellow frat member. 

Just two dudes standing in a closet, pressed together because they’re just bros.

_Focus on the prize,_ Nick thought to himself. _All that stands between you and never having to wash a two month old plate of microwave mac and cheese is little quality time in this closet._ He tried not to shudder at the thought of all the science experiments masquerading as dishes he’d encounter. If anything could kill anything close to an amorous feeling, it would be those dishes.

Feeling about fifty percent more confident in his ability to keep his crush in check, Nick took a nice slow calm breath. He just needed to keep still and quiet and soon this would be all over. The idea of standing for that long wasn’t exactly the best situation but it could be worse.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Nick’s right foot started to issue loud complaints about the standing situation. He started to shift his weight onto his left when all Nicks’ reassurances to himself vaporized into a puff of smoke and he froze mid-shuffle.

That---that was---that was a hard dick pressed against his ass…

Nick was surprised the closet wasn’t filled with the resounding crash that was his brain cracking into a million pieces.

Logically he knew that his ass was in direct contact with Brady’s dick. They were pressed so close together a piece of paper wouldn’t fit between them, of course..places were going to touch. Places Nick had been trying very very hard to _not_ think about (but had planned on allowing himself to think of at a much later date) since it would not improve his internal freakout. Never in a billion years, not even in his innermost filthy thought would Nick had ever thought this was a blip of a possibility. And yet, despite taking a quick second to nip the inside of his own cheek to check his consciousness status…

... the bulge remained.

Nick attempted to keep his breathing calm even though he wanted to scurry away as fast as possible. Not because he wanted to get away. No, because he didn’t want to do something supremely stupid. 

This was too much, he couldn’t be expected to keep his crush in check under these circumstances. It was just cruel and unusual punishment. No man should have to be crammed into a closet with the hottest guy on campus...in the dark...pressed back to front with said guy’s hand on his hip...and oh yeah...the guy’s _hard cock_ pressed against their ass.

He needed to figure out how to handle this, there had to be a way to not let on how he was feeling about this situation. Brady had to be aware of the awkwardness but Nick couldn’t handle the embarrassment if Brady figured out how very not freaked out Nick was. At least, he wasn’t freaking out in the way Brady probably expected.

"So...I guess we should talk about this."

Nick nearly swallowed his tongue at Brady’s sudden breaking of the silence. "Talk about what?” he said, clearing his throat as stealthily as possible when it initially comes out squeaky with panic. “I have no idea what you mean.”

Brady hummed skeptically. “Mmhmm...so you mean to tell me you have no idea a dick is poking you right in the ass?”

And then, as if Nick wasn’t already half convinced this was one of his feverish sex dreams that he was going to wake up from five minutes before he had to be to class, Brady gripped him by both hips and pulled him _even more firmly against him_. 

A court of law would not convict Nick for the breathless gasp that snuck out of his mouth at this, he was sure of it.

Swallowing and attempting to salvage some of his cool, Nick swallowed. "....I..might've...noticed something, yeah.”

“And just to make sure I’m reading this right, you don’t have any objections?” Brady asked. 

“Uhhh, well not really but uh...I’m kinda thrown by the fact that _you_ don’t seem to have any objections,” Nick blurted, his brain bypassing any filters as it forced words out of his mouth. “You’re kind of, you know, straight and I’ve sort of gotten the vibe you weren’t exactly comfortable around...this.”

Brady dropped his hands from Nick’s hips. “Ignoring the fact you just assumed I was straight, you really thought I was what? Some kind of homophobe?” Adding to Nick’s shocking revelations of the last twenty minutes, he was surprised to hear a tone of hurt in Brady’s voice. “I don’t know what I ever did to give off that vibe but it definitely wasn’t my intention to make you feel uncomfortable, ever.”

Nick felt a twinge of guilt. He reached back to awkwardly pat Brady’s arm. “No, I mean I didn’t think you were a straight up homophobe,” he tried to reassure him. “I just got the feeling maybe you weren’t used to being around gay guys or something. I never thought you’d treat me like shit or anything.”

"But you always glare at me when I bring someone home," Nick pointed out for the sake of clarity. "I just figured seeing me with a dude made you uncomfortable."

He could feel Brady nod behind him. "Technically, you're not wrong but I haven't been glaring because I think two dudes together isn't right," Brady said. Brady's hands gripped Nick by the waist again and Nick could tell he might have a couple bruises to confirm he wasn't hallucinating this when he questioned his sanity later. The warmth of Brady got closer and he felt a stubbled jaw brush against his face. 

"I was glaring because I wanted to be those guys," Brady said, his chest rumbling against Nick's back. Nick's toes curled at the heated tone. "Every time I had to sit in my room and listen to you giggling and stumbling down the hall with one of those dudes, knowing that I was gonna have to listen while he was allowed to get you off, I wanted to jump out of bed and take his place. And then I actually had to listen to you fucking them just down the hall while I had to jerk off alone. It sucked. So yeah, I generally had a hard time putting on a smiley face at the breakfast table when you traipsed in looking fucked out with that night's lucky shit head."

Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait...Brady was jealous. Super hot, super sexy Brady was jealous...of the dudes Nick brought back to the frat house???

“Hold up, so you mean to tell me that while I’ve been sitting around like a dumbass thinking you were both straight and didn’t really like me because I’m gay, you’ve been into me?” Nick burst out, his bafflement taking precedence over any sense of social decorum he had left.

“Yep,” Brady answered simply, a grin evident in his tone.

There was a beat of silence as Nick’s brain went into hyperdrive, trying to address all of these life altering new facts. They all clashed together and a new view of Brady was constructed in his mind’s eye but most importantly he realized…

“So we could have been fucking this entire time??”

Later Nick might be embarrassed at how pathetically desperate this may have sounded but in the moment, he was a bit outraged. Because of his own stupid assumptions, Nick had been missing out on possible hook ups with someone who was essentially his dream guy? A guy who was literally yards away every night?

Brady leaned in close again, breaking Nick out of kicking his own ass mentally. “Yeah, that about sums it up.” And god, that voice. Nick was never going to forget it. “Normally, I’d take you on a date first but I think you might be on the same page, wanna take advantage of our current situation?”

Nick allowed his actions to speak for him.

He spun around as quickly as the small space allowed, grabbed Brady by the shirt, and yanked him in for a kiss, praying that he actually hit Brady’s mouth in the darkness.

Which he did.

And holy fucking shit, fantasy had nothing on actually kissing Brady. Nick did have a bit of a type which in retrospect Brady probably had noticed while he’d been glaring at Nick’s conquests over his toast and oatmeal. None of those guys had really lived up to what Nick had imagined it would be like to be with Brady and to his surprise, his own fantasies hadn’t measured up either.

Brady went back to gripping his hips, pulling them in, and Nick made note that Brady was a handsy bastard, which was surprising considering Brady was on the quiet side. Nick had wondered if he’d be more passive but clearly that theory was a dud. Not that he minded in the slightest.

_It’s always the quiet ones_ , Nick mused to himself while he acquainted himself with the broad span of Brady’s back. He chuckled against Brady’s mouth when he felt those big hands orbit from his waist to his ass, cupping him through his jeans and pressing him even tighter against the sizable bulge Brady was sporting.

“What’s so funny,” Brady breathed, breaking away to trail his mouth to the corner of Nick’s jaw and down his neck. He settled there and began melting Nick’s brain with his mouth.

Nick groaned, grabbing Brady’s hair to keep him there and making sure Brady knew that that was a very good place to be. “Nothing, just that we’re both idiots.”

Brady broke for air and not for the first time, Nick really wished it wasn’t so dark. He was dying to see what Brady looked like all flushed and turned on. He had no doubt it was a glorious thing to witness, hopefully he’d get the chance to see it. 

“If you have time to daydream, I’m not doing as well as I thought,” Brady said. Nick’s brain was foggy from making out, he didn’t notice one of Brady’s hands leaving his ass and slipping around to his front until he felt a hot hand plunge down the front of his pants. “I’m going to have to do better.”

There was an opportunity for a witty quip there, Nick was sure of it but he challenged anyone to be a smartass when a hand was on their dick, let alone a hand attached to an extremely sexy guy who clearly knew his way around other dude’s pants.

Hips bucking forward as Brady gripped him inside his underwear, Nick could only manage a strangled, “Unh!”

“Yeah,” Brady said softly, wasting no time as he started jacking him off. “I’ve always wanted to hear those noises in person. Wanted to be the one making you make them.”

And holy fuck. Nick was going to combust. Between the expert way Brady was jerking him and the voice that was by far the sexiest goddamn sex voice he’d ever heard, Nick’s knees were already going week. This was going to be done so fast and Nick would probably be embarrassed later at how fast his toes were starting their tell-tale curling in his sneakers. For now though, he focused on getting the last two brain cells he possessed to help him get his hand down Brady’s pants.

It took longer than he’d care to admit (he was a bit preoccupied) but eventually his fingers slipped down the toned muscle of Brady’s stomach and down into his pants. And hot damn...Brady was indeed packing some impressive heat. Nick was eagerly looking forward to the day he got to pay Brady’s dick the proper attention but his options were limited at the moment so a handjob would have to do.

The low rumble that Brady let out when Nick finally was able to start moving his hand made Nick shudder and he could feel himself leak more precome into the mess that was previously his clean underwear.

Nick would have liked to say something sexy, something to make Brady go as crazy as he was but there just wasn’t enough brain left in Nick’s head for it. All of his mind was concentrated on the rapidly boiling heat in his groin being stoked by Brady and the way Brady’s hips were moving now to literally fuck Nick’s fist and motherfucker...Nick wished they weren’t in a cramped closet.

“Brady,” Nick groaned, mouthing at his jaw and neck mindlessly so his words were muffled. “‘M gonna come.”

Brady kissed him hard before pulling away. “Good, want you to come for me. Wanted this for so long, just wish I got to see it this time.” He started stroking harder and faster with just the right amount of pressure, making Nick squeeze his eyes shut in anticipation. “Do it, come on Nicky. Fucking come for me.”

Nick did as he was told.

His orgasm hit him so hard, Nick didn’t breathe for a few seconds only to gasp for breath as Brady worked him steadily through it. Nick’s skin was tingling and he was pretty sure if Brady didn’t have a firm grip on his ass with his other hand, he’d be on the ground considering how weak his knees were all of the sudden.

It felt like it took way too long to gather his wits but gather them he did because Nick’s mission was not complete. He’d had his long awaited orgasm but Brady was still hard and leaking in his hand and he’d be damned if he didn’t get to hear what Brady sounded like when he came.

“Shit,” Brady hissed, hips grinding up into Nick’s hand when it began to move again. “That feels so good.” 

It didn’t take long to get Brady groaning and panting into his shoulder while Nick worked him over. The sounds filled the small space and Nick filed them away for later study. He wondered if this is what Brady sounded like when he’d been jerking off to him, the idea of which made Nick flush with heat again. Who knew that would rile him up so much?

Nick pulled out all his tricks, wanting to make Brady feel even half as good as he’d made him feel. They seemed to work if the way Brady suddenly pressed himself against Nick as his hips fucked up a few times before Nick felt the hot splash of come over his fist. Brady choked on a groan as he came and Nick felt pretty proud at how wiped out he seemed.

The closet was filled with their panting breaths which calmed as they recovered. Nick was starting to feel the anxiety of what came next settling in when Brady cupped his face with his clean hand and reeled him in. The kiss was definitely not just a ‘thanks for the closet fuck’ kind of kiss and it set Nick’s mind at ease so he could enjoy the afterglow.

They fumbled for the paper towels stored in the closet to clean up as best they could, considering. Nick tried to think of what to say but was saved by Brady settling himself on the floor so he leaned against the back wall and pulling Nick down to sit in the vee of his legs with his back to his chest. 

Deciding that they would have plenty of time later, Nick settled back into Brady’s bulk and fell into a light doze.

They ended up sleeping for a few hours.

Nick woke from their impromptu nap to Brady gently jostling him and murmuring his name.

“Did we fall asleep?” Nick mumbled, stretching as much as the small closet allowed. His legs were cramped to the extreme but there just wasn’t room to stretch but at least he could take care of his arms.

“Looks like,” Brady said through a yawn. A faint light glowed from Brady’s watch. “And it looks like we’ve been here for four hours.”

“I don’t know about you but at this point, they’ve had to have found the first person and even if they haven’t, I’m done,” Nick said. He struggled to his feet and reached down to pull Brady up. “If I have to be the dish gremlin, so be it. I want to get out of here.”

Brady sighed. “Yeah, I’m done too. Maybe we’ll get lucky and no one will see us going to my room and no one will look in there again until it’s over.”

Nick, on his way to pop the door open, paused and turned. “Your room?” 

He couldn’t see it to be certain but Brady almost certainly had to have a smug grin on his face. “Yeah, my room. I’m not nearly through with you and I have an attached bathroom so we can be there for a very long time.”

_Oh hell yeah_ , Nick crowed to himself, resisting the urge to dance. _I am one lucky son of a bitch_. 

At least he thought that until he opened the door and came face to face with Gail.

Gail looked like she’d been in the process of grabbing a stack of paper plates from the storage shelf. She looked at them with surprise. Nick’s stomach sank as he noticed her eyes quickly dart over them and the wheels in her head visibly turned.

Oh no...

“Have fun fucking in the closet, boys?”

Gail’s grin just got wider and wider as both Nick and Brady fumbled. Nick subtly tried to pat his clothes to make sure that they weren’t too out of order.

“Wh-what! No, we weren’t---”

“We didn’t fu---”

Rolling her eyes, Gail laughed. "Well besides the huuuuge hickey on Nick's neck and the massive wave of sex smell that just burst forth from the closet?” Nick cringed. “I can pick at least four other signs you morons finally banged it out in the closet, shall I continue?"

Nick slapped a hand to the side of his neck Brady had set up shop earlier, whoops. Brady cleared his throat awkwardly. "Umm, no, that's fine."

“Perfect, now go change your clothes and wash your hands, you filthy animals. The game’s over so get up here for pizza and beer.”


End file.
